fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Star
''Dead Star ''is a real time strategy game set in a sci-fi universe called Astrea. It was developed by Revelation Heroes Entertainment for the Nexus and released on the 12th of July, 2017. Thought inspired by the likes of Dawn of War and Starcraft, Dead Star establishes a unique universe with it's own gameplay rules. At the beginning of Dead Star, the Human Empire has fallen into despair after the 8 kings of man were assassinated by members of the alien race known as the Djinn, former allies of the Empire. Without leadership, the Empire has fallen under the unsteady rule of the military, which is itself divided into three factions: The Archons, an order of genetically engineered super soldiers, the Imperial Marines, the much larger but less powerful civilian army, and the Browncoats, a ramshackle group of rebels. As if this civil war wasnt enough, the many enemies of mankind are simply waiting to sweep up the ashes. It has been confirmed that there will be at least three expansion packs. The first, Insurgency, will add the final human faction, the Browncoats, and the bestial Tuargons, is set to release in early August. The second, Mechanicus, ''adds the sentient machines, the Kamion, and their creators, the Borrari. The third may be called ''Hell is War, ''and will add the Endless, a faction made up of various other races, the Corrathi, a mysterious but powerful hermaphroditic race, and the Reavers, who are described as 'space demons'. Gameplay Dead Star, at it's core, plays like any other real time strategy game. Players choose a faction and a commander. Each faction has unique mechanics, with the commander serving as a powerful hero unit with unique abilities. In the field, players must destroy the enemy base and defend their own to win the game. Players collect resources (Credits and Crystals), although some factions utilise a third resource (such as Power or Matter) to construct buildings and produce units in order to gain the more powerful army which they can then use to crush the opposing army. Though there is an emphasis on Multiplayer and the games Custom Map-Builder, it also features a full campaign, consisting of one 'episode' for each playable race. Between missions, players rest at the hub relevant to that episodes race, where they may upgrade their commander or investigate the lore of Astrea. Factions Base Game Campaign Setting Plot ''This is just a summary. For the full Campaign, please see Dead Star/Campaign. The Dead Star Campaign is told through five 'episodes', one for each faction, with an additional episode for the Imperial Marines. Episode 1 'The Iron Fist', is about the Archons. Episode 2 'Shadows Cry' centres on the Taal. Episode 3 'Evolution' is about the Xenis. Episode 4, 'Steadfast', is about the Drekk, and Episode 5, 'For Honour' is about the Djinn. Episode 6 is called 'We are Legion'. Trivia * The general idea of each race is to come up with a compelling sci-fi conversion of more usual fantasy races. Category:Real-time Strategy Games Category:Sci-Fi Games Category:Guygombaa Category:Nexus Games Category:RHE Games